Third Man
by Uki The Great
Summary: Cinta seperti segelas capuccino, manis dan pahit. Naruto suka Sakura. Sakura suka Sasuke. Sasuke tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Sai tahu, seharusnya ia tetap jadi penonton, tapi manusia itu pada dasarnya tamak. Sai suka Sakura. Cinta sepihak ini pun dirasa Sai seperti ditikam di jantung dan diare akut sekaligus. Perumpamaan apa itu Sai? For SaiSaku's Event. Happy Heart Monochrome all!


**Disclaimer:** **Bleach by Kubo Tite** –eh gomen, kebiasaan… – ehem! Ulang ya! **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto! **

**Warning: **AU, OOC, datar, typho(s) yang mungkin lolos dari pengecekan

**Rate: **T

**Normal font = Sai's PoV alias isi kepalanya Sai **

_**Italic font **_**= normal, di luar isi kepalanya Sai**

…**.**

"_TUNGGU! TUNGGU AKU SAKURA-CHAN!" _Lagi-lagi. Ah, rotinya jatuh.

"_LAMBAT SEKALI KAU NARUTO! AYO CEPAT! Ah! Selamat pagi Sasuke!" _Oh iya, mereka hari ini piket. Tumben, Uchiha-san datang lebih pagi.

"_Hn."_ Seperti biasa ya.

"_SAKURA-CHAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"_

"_CEPAT NARUTO!"_

"_Oi Sai!" _Ah, Naruto memakan roti yang jatuh tadi.

"_Selamat pagi Naruto."_ Apa nanti tidak sakit perut ya?

_BUAGHH!_

"_NARUTOO! KITA PIKET HARI INI! __JANGAN MALAS!"_ Ah, diseret. _"... __Pagi, Sai!"_ Dia terseyum. Mata Naruto putih, tidak apa-apa tuh?

"_Selamat pagi-" _Sakura buru-buru sekali. Yah... Selamat pagi juga Sakura.

Pagi yang cerah bersahabat dan terburu-buru seperti biasanya, lengkap dengan semua pelaku cinta segitiga. Naruto Uzumaki yang menyukai Sakura, Sakura Haruno yang menyukai Uchiha-san, dan Sasuke Uchiha yang saat ini tidak memikirkan masalah percintaan.

Heran. Kenapa aku bisa melihat itu semua ya? Apa karena aku ini sekedar penonton? Atau karena aku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Love is suffering. One side always loves more."** ~ Catherine Deneuve

An Uki The Great's Fanfiction

**Third Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buang-buang waktu saja, padahal tiap tahun juga ada. Bukannya lebih baik para senior di kelas tiga itu saja yang memutuskan tema tiap kelasnya? Harusnya mereka memanggilku kalau tema buku tahunannya sudah ditentukan. Lihat, Shikamaru saja sampai bosan setengah mati begitu, aku yakin dia pasti ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Ino-chan sendiri diam-diam sibuk saling mengirim pesan dengan temannya sedangkan Si Gemuk –ah Choji makan cemilan diam-diam. Baunya tercium tahu. Hanya Hinata-san yang menyimak rapat ini dengan baik. Benar-benar siswi teladan seperti biasa.

Kiba dan Temari-san ramai sekali berdebatnya. Pasti hasil '_citizen journalizm_' yang kuambil spektakuler. Lumayan, buat menyumbang dokumentasi untuk panitia buku tahunan tahun depan, anak-anak yang masih kelas satu itu. Hmmm… lihat ekspresi mereka semua, pasti semuanya bakal heboh kalau tahu aku mengambil gambar diam-diam. Tenanglah para junior yang manis, akan kuberikan ekspresi-ekspresi yang terbaik, kalian harus buat buku tahunan kami dengan bagus nanti.

Mau sampai kapan baru selesai? Memori ponselku sudah penuh, tidak bisa mengambil gambar lagi. Pikiran Shikamaru pasti sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, sudah setengah tidur begitu. Ketua panitia, tolong hentikan wakilmu.

Hahhh... Bosan. Lebih baik menggambar saja. Karikatur Kiba dan Temari-san? Hmm, lebih baik jangan mereka deh. Sketsa wajah Hinata-san saja, bisa buat 'menyuap' Kiba nantinya. Investasi jangka panjang itu perlu. Lalu–

_Tluk!_

Aduh! Pensilnya jatuh ke bawah meja Temari-san. Bisa mengusik macan marah nih. Kalau begitu, pinjam punya Saku– sudah tidur dari tadi rupanya.

"_Sakura?" _

Jangan tidur di sini, kau bisa diamuk Temari-san.

"_Sai, sssttt..." _

Dia terbangun dan tersenyum. Sakura memejamkan matanya lagi. Cantik.

Tuhan sungguh lihai ya? Memahat wajah manusia begitu sempurna dan berbeda-beda. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang galak, kurus dan agak kasar seperti Sakura, dipahat-Nya begitu indah. Sempurna.

Dulu saat pertama kali melihatnya aku tidak merasa begitu. Iya, waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru. Aku sekelas dengan Naruto dan Sakura memang sejak kelas dua ini, tapi aku tahu mereka sejak kelas satu. Siapa yang tidak kenal trio Naruto-Sakura-Uchiha yang bikin heboh di upacara penerimaan murid baru? Tabrakan, atau juga dapat dilihat sebagai adegan ciuman, antara pemuda pirang jabrik dengan pemuda emo pendiam yang jadi peserta dengan nilai ujian masuk tertinggi akibat dorongan –atau pukulan, menurut penglihatanku– gadis berambut merah muda –aku yakin pasti ada foto ini di buku tahunan kami nanti– Lalu mereka sering terlihat bersama-sama. Aku penasaran dengan mereka, dan rasa penasaranku itu terjawab saat sekelas dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka menyenangkan. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman, seharusnya aku bersyukur dan tidak berharap lebih. Tapi pada dasarnya manusia itu tamak ya? Manusia selalu menginginkan lebih.

Seharusnya aku cukup jadi penonton saja kan? Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan Sakura? Ini siksaan sekaligus godaan! Karena aku juga suka pada Sakura!

Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku menyukai dia. Apa mungkin sejak disuruh membersihkan kolam renang oleh Yamato-sensei ya? Tapi bagian mananya yang membuat aku menyukainya? Tidak tahu.

Rasanya seperti terkena kanker dan dokter memberitahu bahwa kondisinya sudah masuk stadium akhir dan sisa hidupku tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Lalu dokter menyarankan untuk lebih banyak berdoa dan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga, melakukan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan dan menerima keadaan. Yah, mirip seperti itu.

Menyukai orang lain secara sepihak seperti ini tidak menyenangkan. Kata salah satu pujangga, bagaikan teriris sembilu. Aku tidak pernah teriris sembilu, di kampungku tidak ada soalnya, aku tidak bisa membandingkannya. Ada juga yang mengatakannya bagai pungguk merindukan bulan. Aku tidak pernah melihat pungguk secara nyata, dalam sebuah acara televisi malah memperlihatkan pungguk yang sedang berburu –bukan memandangi bulan– Pujangga, anda salah. Menurutku seperti tertusuk di jantung tapi bukan itu yang jadi pikiran, tapi diare yang mendera dari bawah. Kau sangat mules dan sangat ingin buang air besar tapi jantung yang tertembus pisau membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak ke kamar mandi. Rasanya tidak enak sekali kan? Hahh... Perumpamaan macam apa ini?

Mmm... ada juga hal yang menyenangkannya, misal Sakura leluasa berkeluh kesah padaku atau membagi bekalnya denganku. Tapi, ya itu tadi! Manusia itu mahluk yang tamak. Aku sangat yakin kalau aku tidak akan begini jika tidak menyukai Sakura. Kalau Sakura tahu aku menyukainya bagaimana ya?

"_SAI!" Temari berteriak padanya._

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau mendengarkan tidak?!"_

"_Dengar kok. __Tapi apa bisa diulangi lagi?"_

"_GRRRR! KAU INI!"_

"_Sabar Temari! Jangan kau lempar mejanya!" Kiba dan Shikamaru berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatan meja milik sekolah._

…**.**

Hmm... Foto-foto yang didapat hasilnya lumayan, tinggal di_retouch_ dan _brightness_nya diperjelas sedikit lagi. Shikamaru memberi pekerjaan yang merepotkan, tapi tak apa. Ini menyenangkan. Mungkin aku bisa mempelajari sesuatu dari foto-foto ini, cara tersenyum misalnya. Sakura dan Naruto kompak mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa tersenyum dengan benar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, lama sekali dia. Dia tidak lupa tugasnya kan? Atau dia meminta Shikamaru untuk menukar timnya dengan Ino-chan? Jadi Ino-chan satu tim denganku? Atau malah dia satu tim dengan Ino-chan sedangkan aku dengan Choji? Jangan-jangan tidak ada yang satu tim denganku? Tidak masalah. Bisa kukerjakan sendiri dan jadi lebih leluasa.

_KRRIIIEEETT... BRAK_

"_Hai, Sai." _

"_Sakura?"_

"_Bagaimana foto-fotonya?"_

"_Semuanya bagus. Tinggal sedikit lagi, lalu bisa bebas tugas."_

"_Baguslah."_

"_Sakura, kau kenapa?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja kok! Lihat!" _

Mananya yang baik-baik saja? Sekilas saja aku sudah tahu kalau Sakura tidak 'baik-baik' saja seperti yang dikatakannya. Kalau mau bohong, jangan di depanku.

Tapi tidak usah kutanya-tanya lagi deh. Wajahnya kusut dan suaranya begitu, pasti tidak akan mau menjawab kalau ditanya. Lagipula aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya. Pasti Naruto sudah menembaknya. Dia pernah cerita padaku kalau mau menembak Sakura. Kalau Naruto, pasti bicara langsung ke intinya dan akan menunggu jawabannya besok. Sepertinya begitu. Apa Naruto menembaknya di lab biologi ya? Pasti sekarang Sakura sedang bingung. Pasti. Soalnya minggu lalu Sakura menembak Uchiha-san dan ditolak langsung olehnya di perpustakaan. Aku melihatnya lho, Sakura. Malah tanpa sengaja kufoto. Kau pasti tidak ingin lihat kan ya?

"_..."_

"_..."_

Uchiha-san dan Naruto itu nyaris selalu bersama. Jadi–

"_Sai."Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sai._

"_Ya?" Sai menghentikan proses pengeditan foto-foto itu dan menoleh pada Sakura._

"_Bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_B-begini, aku punya seorang teman dekat-"_

"_Ino-chan?"_

"_Bukan! Bukan Ino! Di-dia beda sekolah!"_

"_..."_

"_Temanku itu punya dua orang teman akrab. Mereka berdua bersahabat dekat sejak kecil, sebut saja A dan B. Te-temanku itu menyukai A, tapi ditolak. Lalu B tanpa tahu apa-apa menembak temanku itu di depan A. B sangat baik padanya, tidak enak untuk menolaknya. Tapi-"_

Begitu ya kejadiannya? Naruto menembak Sakura di depan Uchiha-san.

"_Sakura-"_

"_A-ah! Aku hanya ingin membantunya, Sai! Tapi aku bingung, so-soalnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab-"_

"_..." _

"_Oohh, sebaiknya aku minta pendapatnya Ino saja ya? Dia kan punya pengalaman banyak. Hahahahaha... Bodohnya aku."_

"_Sakura."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku ini tidak bijak dan punya pengalaman seperti Ino-chan, tapi kalau aku jadi temanmu itu aku akan menolak B."_

"_Kenapa?Tapi B sungguh baik padanya, selalu mengutamakan temanku itu. Sedangkan A kan sudah menolaknya."_

Karena aku tidak ingin Naruto menjadi lebih dekat denganmu. Aku tidak mau dia jadi pacarmu.

"_Karena jika aku menerimanya, maka B akan tersakiti. Lagipula aku akan jadi tidak enak pada A karena membohongi dan membodohi B. Jika B tahu, dia akan merasa tertipu apalagi A itu sahabatnya. Hubungan mereka bertiga bisa jadi runyam. Jadi kalau aku adalah temanmu, aku akan menolak B. Tapi itu kalau aku..." Sai berdiri dan mengambil kameranya._

"_Begitu..."Sakura tertunduk._

"_Kan sudah kubilang, kalau itu aku. Ini cuma sekedar bicara kosong, tak udah dipikirkan. Aku duluan ya!"Tangan Sai membuka pintu ruangan._

_KRRIIIEETT BRAK_

Lebih tepatnya, kau yang akan menderita Sakura. Aku tahu kau itu sangat lembut dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Naruto. Tapi jika kau menerimanya kau akan menyakiti Naruto lebih dalam. Dan itu akan membuatmu tersiksa. Aku tidak mau itu. Kau benar-benar lembut.

Yah, aku senang. Cuma aku yang melihat dirimu yang seperti itu, bukan Naruto dan bukan pula Uchiha-san. Lebih baik aku biarkan saja Sakura di sana, dia perlu waktu untuk sendirian dulu. Aku tahu. Yah... Kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sakura bisa kembali ke kelas. Dan kalau belum kembali juga, tinggal kujemput.

…**.**

Sebenarnya, mauku apa? Sampai kapan aku akan begini terus. Coba lihat Naruto, dia berani untuk menembak Sakura dan menerima ketika ditolak. Sedangkan aku tidak ada kemajuan. Aku jauh lebih payah. Proyek buku tahunan sudah masuk proses cetak, para senior kelas tiga sebentar lagi lulus dan kami akan ujian naik kelas, lalu bisa saja aku dan Sakura beda kelas nantinya. Sebenarnya apa yang kutunggu?

"_Sai!" Sakura turun dari mobil Ino dan menghampiri pemuda itu di halte. Di tangannya ada sekotak kue donat dan segelas capuccino._

"_Sakura, kenapa-"_

"_Ini!" Sakura menyerahkan kue dan kopi itu pada Sai._

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa kok!"_

"_..."_

_PLETAK_

"_Sakit, Sakura. Kenapa sih?" tanya Sai setelah dahinya disentil oleh Sakura._

"_Dahimu berkerut! Ayo tersenyum! Kalau tidak tersenyum kebahagiaanmu bisa hilang lho!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Manis. _

"_Sakura! Ayo!" teriak Ino dari dalam mobil._

"_Aku duluan ya!"Sakura berlari dan kembali masuk mobil Ino_

"_Sai, kami duluan ya!" Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sai._

"_Ya! Hati-hati!" balas Sai. Mobil itu segera melaju meninggalkan halte bus dan Sai. Pemuda itu kembali duduk lalu meletakkan pemberian Sakura di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan kamera dari tempatnya._

Hahahahaha... Ah, Aku kalah dari Sakura. Rupanya aku tetap ingin melihat dia tersenyum seperti tadi dan di gambar ini... Langit hari ini bagus sekali.

_CKREEIIT_

Hmm, bagus. Warna langit dan awannya sangat indah. Ah, kawanan burung layang-layang. Terlalu indah, tapi udara makin dingin. Semoga busnya cepat datang.

**Selesai**

…

**Pojokan Author: **semoga ga bikin bingung... semoga ga bikin bingung... semoga ga bikin bingung *komat-kamit baca mantra*. Maap uki ga bisa menuliskan bunyi shutter kamera. Terimakasih buat Jian Jiun dan Sakura Dancer atas undangannya. Uki ga tau fic ini bagus apa ngga, tapi semoga eventx sukses! Iya, uki ini emang author abal dari fandom tetangga jadi klo dirasa abal dan masih ada typho yang lolos jangan galak2 ya! Peace! Mo ngetik apa lagi ya? Kayakx ga ada klo gitu ya sudah. da-dah! *ngibrit* oh iya **RnR! ***balik trus ngibrit lagi*


End file.
